Mascot (episode)
"Mascot" is the 2nd episode of the first season of Camp Camp and the 2nd episode overall. It aired June 17th, 2016 on the RT FIRST site, June 18th, 2016 on the Rooster Teeth website, and June 24th, 2016 on YouTube. Official Synopsis Plot Still continuing his tour of the camp, David shows the kids their "time-honored mascot," Larry the Hamster XI. He puts on a fake voice for Larry, telling the kids to listen to David and respect the things he does for them. Max then coughs for attention to then set off a masterful Rube Goldberg machine by dropping a marble onto a slide. The Rube Goldberg machine cycles through its various stages then finally launches a large rock, labeled "FUCK THE POLICE". The rock hits Larry and sends him flying all the way to Spooky Island. Disappointed, Max states that this was supposed to kill David. After Larry lands and assumedly dies, David starts a mascot hunt because "EVERY GOOD CAMP HAS A MASCOT, MAX," and also because Gwen is feeling "under the weather" and that is one of the few activities he can do without her. Max requests to go with the Quartermaster because he just needs a break from David. Max, however, is the only one on board with this idea, as everyone else thinks he's far too creepy. Nikki even jokes that Quartermaster is going to turn him into a skin suit. David is overwhelmed by "all this friendship", fanning his face to prevent the tears from falling. Max is dubbed the trailblazer and sent off alone with Quartermaster, and the plot diverges while everyone else follows David. David and most of the campers search the woods for a mascot. Space Kid finds a caterpillar, and puts it in his helmet for "safekeeping." Shortly after, Nikki pulls Neil aside and says she "smells" a mascot after showing some footprints to Neil. They follows the tracks and find some bear remains in the cave, but of course Nikki is clearly disappointed. They do find a platypus, however, but Neil mentions they are dangerous due to their poisonous spurs. The platypus hisses and chases Nikki and Neil back to the other campers. Max and the Quartermaster, however, are in some foreign reach of the woods. The Quartermaster rambles about nature and, after being asked how he lost his hand, "Jeeeeeeeeeews." Max is unsettled and believe he should be mores specific in his answer. Quartermaster mentions that the kids need to see past the forest and see its true beauty. Max thinks he's been taken into the woods so that Quartermaster can take his skin, which he allows with a sigh and open arms when Quartermaster raises his hook toward him. Quartermaster instead slices a perfectly square hole in the hedges to reveal the true beauty of nature; a clearing with rose bushes, brilliant sun, angelic music, and a glorious wooden throne in the center. Quartermaster bows down to the Squirrel King and proceeds to accidentally stab it. Only realizing his fatal (to the squirrel) mistake after Max points it out, he then proceeds to overtake the apparent kingdom, knocking the forest animals back as they pounce on him in anger. Then some sort of weird Revenge Squirrel vows revenge on Camp Campbell before leaping into the bushes. Back at the camp, David now runs over the four mascot candidates: the aforementioned caterpillar that Space Kid found; a tin can christened as a "wizard's amulet" by Nerris; and a rabbit that Harrison pulls out of his hat, and disappears as he puts it back. Upon being asked to bring it back, Harrison says he can't, as that's "kinda why I'm here." Neil and Nikki come bursting through the bushes, being chased by the platypus. David and the campers run to the pier, but are cornered by the platypus as it advances on them. Nikki excitedly screams about wanting a viking's funeral. Gwen, luckily, recovers briefly and grabs the platypus by the tail to stop it, asking why they have to make things so "weird and complicated". She then sees King Quartermaster being carried upon the throne by a pack of squirrels, with Max trailing beside him. Gwen remarks about her needs for more midol and leaves. David says that since he stepped on the caterpillar, and a tin can (the amulet's true identity) would be ridiculous, the platypus is the de facto mascot. Then, in a surprising turn of events, Larry swims back to shore but is then promptly eaten by the platypus. Pinching the bridge of his nose, David decides that the platypus gets to be the new mascot after all. The campers then christen themselves the Camp Campbell Pussies, ignoring David's protests as they walk away chanting. Max asks David, "so what's with the Quartermaster and Jews?" and the episode ends. Features 'Main Characters' * David * Max * Nikki * Neil 'Supporting Characters' * Quartermaster * Larry the Hamster * Platypus 'Minor Characters' * Nerris * Dolph * Harrison * Ered * Space Kid * Preston Goodplay * Nurf * Squirrel King * Eyepatch Squirrel * Gwen 'Location' * Camp Campbell * Pier * Forest ** Squirrel King's Kingdom * Cave 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Naughty Farmer" (Ending Theme) Trivia * Neil mentions that platypi, in general, are poisonous and have spurs on their hind legs. In actuality, while both males and females are born with ankle spurs, only the males have venom. ** The Platypus is female, as she lays a bunch eggs in "Eggs Benefits", thus they are not in danger of being poisoned. * The Platypus is the very first mascot to not be a hamster, after Larry and the camp's previous lineage of hamster mascots. The XI in his name is the roman numeral for 11. * The campers ended up naming themselves after the Platypus. Nikki at first suggested "the platties", using the suffix of its name. In the end they all cheered while calling themselves "The Pussies". * The Quartermaster dubbed himself the "New Squirrel King" as of this episode. * It is revealed that the Quartermaster lost his hand due to what the Jews have done to him. Though what they actually did to him was not disclosed. ** In "Something Fishy" Quartermaster says he may only have one hand, but it's been through 3 world wars. It is possible that he lost his hand in one of the 2 world wars in earth's history. 'Cultural References' * Max is shown to have the skills to build a successful Rube Goldberg machine. 'Continuity' * David wrote "Max + Positivity = Success" on his clipboard, this is later seen framed up the Counselor Cabin's wall in the episode "Cult Camp", seconds before Gwen smashes the door against it, causing it to break. * The "Fuck the Police" rock is seen again in Spooky Island later in the episode "Journey to Spooky Island" and again in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", but is now covered in moss. * The Quartermaster references the events of this episode in "Journey to Spooky Island" after the Revenge Squirrel pops out of Space Kid's makeshift cardboard suit, stating that "the revolution has begun." ** In "Squirrel Camp", Revenge Squirrel finally make a return along with an army and they take over the camp, driving all the people out and replacing them with squirrel body doubles. ** Also in "Squirrel Camp", the campers retreat to the docks to avoid the mega-squirrel, just as they do with the attacking Platypus in this episode. Both times they stupidly cornered themselves, but both times they were also saved by the Quartermaster making an entrance. * Nikki's desire for a Viking's funeral is highlighted later in the episode "Nikki's Last Day on Earth". This could be a reference to anarchist V's death wish in V for Vendetta. * In "Dial M For Jasper", Nikki briefly recalls the events of this episode after she suspected that Jasper was someone similar to The Terminator. Errors *Preston disappears throughout the whole episode after David tells them that their activity for the day was to search for a new mascot. *After the Platypus devoured Larry the Hamster, it was laying next to the lake, but on the next scene, it is seen lying next to David. *When the campers started chanting "Pussies! Pussies! Pussies!" a girl with long navy blue hair and tan skin is seen in the group chanting along with them and is only ever seen once in the series. * Nurf disappears near the end of the episode. * Harrison and Nerris were not at the pier before David checks each of the candidates for the next camp mascot. But they appear afterward with Nerris bringing a tin can as a candidate and with Harrison bringing out a rabbit from his hat as a candidate. Transcript Gallery Larry the Hamster XI.png Larry's 'First' Death.png File:I Was Supposed To Kill You.png David_Overwhelmed_By_Friendship.png Nikki_Edge_Closer_To_Death.png Nikki_Squint.png Max-Forehead.png Enlightened_Max.png